A problem within the aforenoted technological field has been to provide a filler cap which cannot be over-tightened, is inexpensive to make yet easy to use by both men and women, and can be of an aesthetically attractive appearance, and it has been noted that similar problems have arisen in connection with the provision of closure assemblies for other applications.